Burnt Skies
is a single from DarkMagic's second album, Auburn. It was released February 3rd, 2019. Lyrics Minsy Lyn Bunny Grace Mona Jissi Violet Queenie Elph Time. Time is not a game. I'm slip-slipping away. Can't hold on to this life This lie. I don't know why. I see this day, I see it and I make it matter I see the clock it tick, tick, ticks it makes me stronger (MStronger) QNo time for stopping win or lose I just keep talking QCause I see you over there making gestures at me Don't come at me I won't melt I ain't Made of plastic. So call me an angel To save me from this light Pull me out of the hole that you made me I'm not stupid I'm not uptight Pull me out of the hole that you made me and, All I can see is burnt skies I can barely breath I can barely breath All I can see is burnt skies And the dark surrounding me The dark surrounding me Cause I can't breath around you no more Your spell hypnotising me Hypnotising me And even though my scars are torn I have no disease With your dark surrounding me Dark surrounding me I didn't need anything else Just me and myself My own love When you're there there's no one else to help The sky is falling Who are you kissing now? I want to see how I move Before the top becomes rock bottom So call me an angel To save me from this light Pull me out of the hole that you made me I'm not stupid I'm not uptight Pull me out of the hole that you made me and, All I can see is burnt skies I can barely breath I can barely breath All I can see is burnt skies And the dark surrounding me The dark surrounding me Cause I can't breath around you no more Your spell hypnotising me Hypnotising me And even though my scars are torn I have no disease With your dark surrounding me Dark surrounding me My hand is cold And you're not there To hold me. The skies are red But my whole body's numb Blueing in the cold. My hand is cold And you're not there To hold. My body's numb. My world is down. I can't breath. But now you're gone. I'm whole. An angel came in disguise I'm lost for words Take me home All I can see is burnt skies I can barely breath i've seen it all All I can see is burnt skies And the dark surrounding me is gone Cause I can't breath around you no more I've broken free, your spell no more And even though my scars are torn I live on. I can see darkness But through it all The light survives Tunnel vision. Spoken: Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent décrire tu veux tout dire pour moi. Bienvenue dans le meilleur des mondes. Gallery Category:DarkMagic